


据说玩过这个游戏的人都分手了

by minorin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And other games, M/M, Overcooked
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/pseuds/minorin
Summary: 在职业联盟打牌空闲时直播玩各种游戏的业余主播城之内和偶尔出现的神秘社长男友海马。
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 13





	据说玩过这个游戏的人都分手了

**Author's Note:**

> 是跟光光老师聊天聊出来的主播paro！  
> OOC和bug属于我。  
> 其实我看过的主播并不太多，玩过的游戏也不太多，有不严谨的地方欢迎指出！我先提前道歉了！（鞠躬）

01  
“那么今天我们来盖房子吧！”  
城之内走完例行程序调整好耳麦之后点开了《模〇人生》。

这个直播账号是职业决斗者联盟在KC杯大赛期间为他开设的。想着大赛结束后就这么荒废掉太可惜了，于是城之内把它捡了起来，利用联盟的休赛期和平日的闲暇直播了一些用娱乐卡组和玩其他游戏的日常，竟然很受欢迎，联盟也就这么睁一只眼闭一只眼让他继续运营了下去。

虽然他很快就把自己缩小放到了画面角落里，眼尖的粉丝还是发现了他身后的背景似乎跟之前不太一样。原本他住的似乎是一间有些逼仄的出租单间，但今天他身后的家居物件摆设全都变了，屋子宽敞了许多，甚至连光线都好了不少。  
弹幕里飘过一片「搬家了吗？」。  
城之内挠了挠头：“被你们发现了！对，我搬家啦。”  
「所以才想到要盖房子？」  
“差不多是这样吧？”  
他一边随性聊着天，一边手下不停很快搭出了房子的雏形。  
“接下来还要捏人，嗯，房子这么大还可以养宠物……”  
「主播搬家之后打算养宠物吗？」  
弹幕里有人提问。  
“宠物啊？唔，这个我们暂时还没有考虑过。”  
拥有雪亮眼睛的网友立刻发现了这句话中的华点。  
「……们……？」  
“我是说我！哈哈哈哈！我！还没有考虑过！我没有说‘我们’，你们听错了！”  
城之内慌张地想要掩饰时，另一个声音响起来：“你还没有考虑过什么？”  
他更慌张地转过头对画面外的某个人说：“你别说话！我要暴露了！”  
“暴露什么？”  
画面中出现了半个人影。那人一手撑在了桌面上，靠近了电脑屏幕，大概是想看城之内正在干什么，不过没有露脸。  
「诶？！诶诶？！」  
「是谁是谁？！」  
「再联系下主播搬家这件事，你们不觉得！！！」  
正当弹幕一片沸腾时，画面黑了。

网友们仍未知道那天城之内到底盖了一栋怎样的房子。

02  
“有人给我推荐了一款叫做《和班尼特福迪一起攻克〇关》*的游戏。听起来蛮有意思的，今天我就来试一试吧！”  
“诶，你们为什么都这个反应，这个游戏不好玩吗？”  
“哇，这什么啊！住在罐子里的裸男……？”  
画面外有人问：“什么裸男？”  
城之内没有理会那个声音；声音的主人从他背后路过了一下，似乎还凑近看了看屏幕，然后很快走掉了。  
弹幕里有人兴奋地嚎叫了起来：「哦哦哦！这就是那个！传说中的男友吗！」  
还有错过了上一次直播盛况的粉丝：「诶，什么男友？」  
弹幕陷入了混乱的科普，中间夹杂着「要幸福呀！」的祝福和「啊啊啊啊啊我失恋了」的哭喊。  
在一片鬼哭狼嚎中，城之内开始操纵着罐子男向上爬。  
“也不是很难嘛。”  
他如此评价道。掌握了玩法之后，罐子男举着铁锹跌跌撞撞地上升了一点。  
然后又是一点。  
“这样——”  
然而随着他的下一个操作，罐子男在斜坡上弹了一下，而后在空中划过一道优美的弧线，掉回了起点。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
弹幕里刷起了「节哀」，还有「又回到最初的起点~」。  
“再来再来！”  
城之内活动了一下手指，重新开始。  
这一次他走得比第一次远一些，但还是因为用力过猛飞过一块石头……掉了回去。  
“再来！我就不相信今天我通不了关！”  
他卷起袖子以示决心。

一个小时过去了。  
画面外的声音说：“还在玩？”  
“我需要集中注意力！不要跟我说话！”  
罐子男高高举起铁锹，用力勾住了上方的石头。  
在城之内聚精会神玩游戏时，有人过来拿走了他已经空掉的杯子，重新倒了水放回来，还十分贴心地拧好了杯盖，以防他无意间打翻水杯酿成悲剧。

两个小时过去了。  
“啊啊啊，不要掉下去啊——！”  
罐子男掉下去了。  
城之内恶狠狠地摔了键盘。十秒钟之后，他把键盘扒拉了回来，揉了揉眼睛，喝了一口水，然后端正了坐姿准备再次开始。  
“该睡觉了。”  
一只手伸过来，摘掉了他的耳机，另一只手捂住了他的眼睛。  
“放开！我要继续！”  
“明天继续。”  
在弹幕一片「哇哦~~~」当中，神秘的男友这次终于无意间在画面中露了一点脸。他的目光扫过屏幕的弹幕区，似乎皱了皱眉。有见多识广的粉丝一眼就认出了这是KC的社长海马濑人，但在他们来得及刷出弹幕与人分享这个劲爆的消息之前，屏幕黑了下去。

*又名《掘地求升》，到底是谁翻译的笑死我了

03  
“诶？什么？被禁言了？不会吧？”  
这天开直播时，看到弹幕里有粉丝委屈地说自己不知道发了什么就莫名其妙被警告、禁言，七天之内不能在当前频道发言，城之内很惊讶。  
粉丝说：「我就说了一句“哇，模范男友”。」  
“就这一句？”  
没有回复。  
“呃……Hello，这位叫‘从此再也不卡手’的朋友，你还在吗？”  
没有回复。  
城之内尴尬地说：“那我去问一问管理员。”

04  
“谁说我怕鬼的！谁？！”  
为了证明自己，城之内打开了《玩具熊的〇夜后宫》。  
五分钟后他从椅子上蹦了起来耳机键盘鼠标飞了一地。  
门被推开，海马快步走进来：“怎么了？”  
“没事！”  
城之内灰头土脸地爬起来，拍了拍衣服上的灰。  
海马看了一眼屏幕：“恐怖游戏？”  
“是又怎么样！”  
游戏主播城之内摆出一副破罐子破摔的神情将键盘归位，坐回了椅子上。  
海马在他旁边坐了下来，在城之内调整好了摄像头的位置之后又一次从画面中消失了，只有声音还能传出来。  
城之内转头对画面外的海马说：“你别盯着我玩。”  
“谁要看你？我要在这里工作。”  
弹幕里有人姗姗来迟地惊讶着：「？？？我没看错吧，这是海马社长吗？！他跟城之内主播什么关系？！」  
「是啊，你才知道吗」  
「哇，你几个月没上网了？」  
「男友」  
「？！！」  
「嘘，小声点，小心被社长听到，会被禁言的！」  
「假的吧？怎么可能？」  
「咦，楼上人呢？」  
「……楼上人呢？？？」

05  
“今天我们来玩一玩Duel Links！”  
弹幕里一片震惊。  
「天哪，我看到了什么，城之内打牌了」  
「我以为这个号只会播别的没有打牌来着」  
「我不想看打牌，打牌有什么意思，还是恐怖游戏比较好玩」  
「其实不是恐怖游戏好玩，是主播本人比较好玩吧」  
「在这里你甚至能看城之内打牌（拇指）」  
海马似乎冷哼了一声。  
“喂，我堂堂职业决斗者给你这游戏免费打广告！你还有什么不满意的？”  
城之内目前在童实野市的职业联赛赛区排名第一，曝光率很高，广告费也很高。  
“那么我们进入游戏……”  
“DL的卡组只有20至30张卡片，没有主要阶段二，基本分也只有4000，流程比较快。”  
“不久之前才开放了次元暗面的世界！”  
“组个什么卡组好呢？”  
“你们都很喜欢青眼白龙卡组？好的，那我去组个黑魔导卡组吧。最近刚好有加强。”  
在弹幕一片「？？？？？」中，他愉快地进商店抽起了卡包。

06  
“最近健身游戏好像很火爆的样子。我找到了这个，NS平台上的《有〇拳击》。”  
城之内展示了他崭新的游戏机，经典的红蓝手柄款。为了配合直播，他稍稍调整了画面，摄像头现在能够拍到他身后的一大片空间。  
接着他隆重地介绍了房间里一个吊起来的圆柱状物体：“锵锵！看这个！既然是拳击怎么可以没有沙袋呢？任〇堂不给这款游戏出沙袋外设，我只好自己做了一个。”  
他拍了拍自制沙袋，沙袋晃了晃，稍稍转了小半圈，露出其上的图案，一个Q版的海马头像。  
「主播这是画了个海马社长吗……」  
「这是什么独特的秀恩爱方式」  
「嘘！！！不要说出来！」  
城之内开始按照游戏内教练的指导热身。热身完毕，游戏进入下一阶段，他握好手柄摆好姿势，对准沙袋上没有Q版头像的地方恶狠狠地打出一记直拳。  
……然后发出了一声哀嚎，甩了甩刚刚挥出去的手。  
“好像确实不能握着手柄打沙袋！会痛！”  
海马推开了门：“又怎么了？”  
他进门之后一眼就看到了沙袋，评价道：“画工真差。”  
“哪有？！”  
城之内放下手柄，继续活动着手指关节。  
海马问道：“手怎么了？”  
“呃，撞到了。”  
海马拉起他的手看了看，嘴上继续毫不留情：“你真是比我想象得还要蠢。”  
“揍你哦！”  
城之内威胁地冲他挥了挥另一个拳头，但并没有抽回手。

「我的狗眼」  
「我被闪瞎了」  
「有〇拳击这么棒的吗，玩游戏送男友？我也想玩」  
「嘘！！！不要说男友这两个字！」  
「楼上你已经说出来了」  
「啊啊啊社长对不起我错了我不想被禁言啊啊啊」

07  
买了NS所以顺便也买了《胡〇厨房》。  
“《塞〇达传说》？有机会的话试试！今天——”  
城之内表情严肃地起身离开画面。几秒钟之后，他推着一把椅子重新进入镜头。  
椅子上坐着海马。  
BGM随着两人进场徐徐响起，是《帝国进〇曲》。  
海马伸出手掐灭了BGM：“玩够了吗？”  
“还没、噗、哈哈哈哈哈！还挺合适的！”  
城之内笑到消失在画面下方，好一会儿之后才重新出现。他调整了摄像头，保证两个人入镜。  
“今天我们来试一试《胡〇厨房》。这位相信大家都认识，但我还是再介绍一下——特邀嘉宾海马社长！”  
观众的反响并不如城之内想象得那么热烈，他疑惑地问：“你们怎么都不说话？”  
一片沉默中，一条孤零零的弹幕颤抖着飘了过去：「社长好」。  
“那、那我们现在就开始吧。”  
“这是一款很讲究同伴协作的游戏。同伴之间没有默契、不能好好配合，是玩不好这个游戏的！所以它还有个别称叫‘友尽厨房’。”  
介绍完了游戏，城之内转头叮嘱海马：“所以你要好好配合我听到了吗！”  
海马说：“你在开什么玩笑？”

新进入直播间的粉丝惊呼：「哇，是友尽厨房诶！」  
有人十分严谨地指出：「跟朋友玩才会友尽，播主跟海马社长玩那就不叫友尽厨房了，是分手厨房才对。」  
「据说一起玩过这个游戏的情侣都分手了」  
城之内瞥了一眼弹幕：“没这么夸张吧！”  
海马发出了一声不屑的冷哼。  
然后这几个账号被禁言了三十天。

正式进入游戏之前还有一小段剧情。  
城之内一边过剧情一边吐槽：“这什么？邪恶的洋葱国王？好吧，不是关东煮国王就行。”

做寿司。  
前几个关卡并不难，海马一个人就完美地做好了几乎所有工作，原本还想好好做饭的城之内无聊到在一旁划水，甚至有时候会去给海马捣乱，收到了几个警告的目光之后才收手。  
闲着也是闲着，他有一搭没一搭地跟观众聊着天：“……省去了好多麻烦的事情，比如游戏里不用淘米就可以直接煮饭，就还挺好的……”  
海马一边把煮好的米饭装盘，一边插空问：“淘米是干什么？”  
城之内震惊地看着他：“你没有煮过米饭吗？！”  
“当然没有。”  
“那也不用这么理直气壮吧。”  
“所以淘米是要干什么？”  
“呃，就像洗菜那样，先要把米洗干净？然后才能煮饭？”  
“有这种必要吗？”  
“……算了，总之你别进厨房。”  
弹幕中的粉丝纷纷发出「不愧是社长！」的感叹。

接下来的关卡难度开始逐渐增加。  
海马一个人包揽了做菜装盘，但上菜的地点在城之内的角色所在的另一块地图上。他可以通过地图上的机关去到那一块地图，可已进入十秒的倒计时不允许他这么做。  
“庸才，接着。”  
他说，并把手中已经做好装盘的菜向另一块地图上的城之内扔了过去。  
倒计时5秒，城之内准确地接住了这盘意面。  
倒计时4秒，地图机关启动，地图上的障碍开始滑动。  
倒计时3秒，城之内在移动的障碍物中穿梭。  
3、2、1……  
叮！上菜成功！  
「接、接住了」  
「太强了吧！」  
「为什么我跟朋友就玩不出这种效果？！」、  
「看得我想买这个游戏了」  
「楼上，我觉得你缺的可能不是这个游戏」  
“棒！”  
城之内丢下手柄，高高举起双手想跟海马击掌。  
海马没有跟他击掌，不过还是难得地表扬了一句：“倒是很会接飞盘。”  
“哈哈哈那当然……等等，你说谁是狗！”

在弹幕一片欢笑声中城之内愤怒地开始了下一关。

08  
城之内跟观众道了再见，站起身伸了个懒腰。  
他看着还坐在椅子上的海马，忽然有点紧张：“我们没分手吧？”  
海马回过头用看傻子的眼神看了他一眼，也站起身，离开了房间。

Fin……？


End file.
